Let's play a song
by princesspoop
Summary: Pequeñas historias cortas basados en canciones. Varias parejas, y mucho amor. Espero que les guste. Capítulo 2: TsukiYama
1. Lost kitten (Kuroo x Kenma)

**Lost kitten - Metric**

Amistad, la definición más acertada, maciza e inequívoca. Amigos de infancia, compañeros, camaradas, sobrenombres. En el fondo todavía seguían siendo niños. Kenma Kozume sentía que la adultez era un sueño lejano, pero al igual que toda premonición algún día tendría que llegar, por otro lado, Kuroo Tetsuro no pensaba demasiado en ello, vivía el día a día si se podría decir, y se responsabilizaba, a su manera por supuesto, de ello. Aun así, el pasar del tiempo a veces hacia que el tema entre ellos se manifestara sutilmente en los vagones del tren al volver a casa. La conversación giraba en las mismas preguntas ¿Qué harían después de la escuela? ¿Seguirían en el vóleibol? ¿Trabajarían o irían a la universidad? ¿Seguirán siendo amigos? Por supuesto que a veces las respuestas se tornaban cada vez más firmes en las decisiones de cada uno, o al menos para el chico de cabello negro, ya que tenía más claro que quería seguir en el deporte, pero adentro en alguna universidad de Tokyo, por otro lado el niño pudin se sentía inseguro sobre aquella decisión. El próximo año el asiento de al lado del tren estaría vació al volver a casa. Cierta ansiedad se apoderaba de él al pensar en ello. Iba a extrañarlo, pero nunca le iba a decirle eso, demasiado vergonzoso.

\- ¿No quieres seguir en el voléibol, Kenma? – le preguntó Kuroo, de nuevo en uno de sus viajes a casa. Estaba a punto de anochecer, la leve luz roja del Sol chocaba con las mejillas de los dos estudiantes.

\- No lo sé – Decía el rubio mientras jugaba con su celular, sin dar contacto visual – Siempre que hablamos de esto te doy la misma respuesta ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?

\- Lo sé – insistía el otro – Por eso, me preocupa.

\- ¿Ah? – Pausó el juego y al fin lo miró a los ojos. Una mirada seria y un poco triste lo encontró para responderle.

\- Me quedan un par meses y me iré - sigue seriamente – Yo sé que te metiste al voleibol porque al fin y al cabo yo fui quien te lo insistió, pero… - hizo una pausa – Me gustaría que eligieras lo que realmente quieres, porque a pesar de todo siempre estaré aquí.

\- … - Hace tiempo que su amigo no le había hablado tan en serio, daba un poco de miedo esa cara que ponía, es como si estuviera molesto o algo así, pero en el fondo no era eso. De verdad estaba preocupado por Kenma, por él. El rubio no sabía cómo responderle, era un poco chocante verlo de esa forma, además que su personalidad no era tan fuerte como la de él -¿Por qué me dices eso? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Le replicó – Aunque no lo creas también tengo sentimientos – desvío su mirada hacia la poca luz del día que quedaba en el horizonte – Me gustaría verte feliz y decidido cuando tenga que irme, como cuando peleas con el último jefe de uno de tus juegos, llegan a brillarte los ojos – decía tranquilamente, mientras el niño pudin se sonrojaba levemente.

\- No digas cosas vergonzosas – Kenma no soportaba oír esas descripciones – Además yo también estaré ahí, por si te echan de la universidad – al decir eso volvió al juego de su celular.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Por quién me tomas? – Ahí está, el Kuroo de siempre, con esa sonrisa burlona y ojos agudos que le gusta palparle la cabeza a su amigo de menor estatura – No eres nada lindo cuando me dices eso, pudín.

\- Kuroo – pausa de nuevo el juego mirando fijamente al otro, con los ojos gatunos que tenía.

\- ¿Eh? – respondió un poco descolocado el despeinado.

\- Yo estaré siempre ahí, para cubrirte, siempre – un calor incontrolable se apodera de las mejillas del más alto, que a la vez suelta una pequeña risa, mientras que el otro vuelve nuevamente a su juego como si nada.

\- Gracias…

Sus verdaderas preocupaciones se habían ido.


	2. Let it happen (Tsukishima x Yamaguchi)

*Este es el segundo, espero les guste. Las canciones en general son muy de mis gustos propios, pero me gusta abstraerme pensando en la otps 3

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene uso de drogas.¨*

 **Let it happen – Tame Impala**

\- Nunca más te hago caso.

-¡Pero, Tsukki!

Dos jóvenes estudiantes estaban recostados encima de una cama, sin polera, mirando el techo, acompañados con el sonido de la radio a un volumen tan alto donde los bajos contrastaban resonando en los oídos de cada uno. El más alto que usaba lentes, Tsukishima Kei, tenía los ojos un poco rojos, mientras se quejaba con su compañero, Yamaguchi Tadashi, que lo miraba con los ojos casi cerrados, lo contemplaba bajo esa la contraluz que se generaba en la habitación, y también bajo otros efectos también.

Al parecer cuando estaban volviendo de la escuela habían encontrado un bolso muy sucio en medio de la calle, como siempre el cuatro ojos, no le dio ni la más mínima importancia, pero Yamaguchi sentía que ese bolso estaba muy fuera de lugar, es decir, solo estaba sucio, pero se veía de buena calidad, así que le pidió un momento a su amigo para investigarlo.

\- Oh, por Dios, es solo un bolso – decía totalmente aburrido Tsukishima.

\- Solo un momento, Tsukki – Empezó a agitarla un poco para sacarle el polvo y se dispuso a registrarla, en los bolsillos de afuera al parecer no había nada, pero al llegar a los bolsillos principales, el investigador se puso pálido -¿Ah? – Su mano había palpado una bolsa de plástico, un poco más grande que su mano, llena de algo con una consistencia parecía al pasto, pero a la vez muy distinta. Observó el interior y no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Se interesó el rubio al darse cuenta que su amigo encontró algo en su interior, pero él no respondía - ¿Oye, eres sordo?

\- T-Tsukki – Decía un poco tembloroso el pecoso – ven, mira... – El rubio se acercó lentamente, al darse cuenta del contenido quedó boquiabierto. Una bolsa repletísima de marihuana prensada, muy bien empaquetada, y con un precio bastante alto escrito en una de sus esquinas. El pánico se apoderó de los dos estudiantes, definitivamente aquello era de algún yakuza que a lo mejor se le cayó o lo iba a recoger, pero pensándolo bien, si era el segundo caso, tendrían que correr, ahora.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí antes que alguien nos vea! – Kei agarró a su curioso amigo del hombro, para disponerse a escapar. Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su barrio, pero había un pequeño problema, que se dio cuenta el chico de anteojos; Yamaguchi se había llevado la bolsa con ellos – Tú definitivamente quieres morir ¿no es así?

\- ¡Pero Tsukki no me diste el tiempo para volverla a su lugar! – Lloriqueaba el otro - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Déjame recordarte que el que quiso revisar ese bolso eras tú – apuntaba al otro con frialdad – Así que no llores.

\- ¡Que cruel, Tsukki! – Se sentía pésimo Yamaguchi, en realidad fue una mala idea revisar cosas botadas en la calle, definitivamente nunca más – Al menos me podrías ayudar a deshacerme de esto ¿por favor? – Le rogó con la voz más suplicante a su amigo – Tú sabes que está mi madre en la casa, por lo tanto se me hará muy difícil hacer algo sin que ella no se dé cuenta – En eso tenía razón, ya que los padres de Tsukishima trabajaban y su hermano volvía tarde de la universidad, podrían estar solos un rato para al menos idear un plan si es que iban a la casa del rubio.

\- … - El rubio lo miraba con enojo, le sacaba de quicio cuando Tadashi le rogaba cosas con tanto esmero, ya que nunca podría decirle que no – Idiota, pero te juro que yo no me quedo con eso. Vamos.

\- ¡Gracias, Tsukki! – Una enorme alabanza fue dirigida hacia el cuatro ojos

\- Cállate, Yamaguchi.

Entraron y se dirigieron enseguida a la habitación del rubio, al segundo piso. Tsukishima abrió su laptop para buscar alguna manera sencilla de deshacerse de la yerba. Buscó por internet algo parecido, pero lo único que salía eran cosas como "¿Cómo hacer un caño?", "Consejos para vender yerba", "¿Cómo guardar yerba por mucho tiempo?", osea nada útil. Hasta que el pecoso dijo una pequeña idea.

\- ¿Y si la fumamos? – dijo un poco tímido para tener la esperada reacción del rubio.

\- ¿Estás loco? Además ni tú ni yo fumamos, mucho menos esto – A lo mejor por el pánico a Yamaguchi se le zafaron los tornillos, pensó.

\- ¿La has probado, Tsukki? – decía tranquilamente el pecoso.

\- No, nunca ¿Tú sí? – Ni idea a dónde quería llegar el más bajito.

\- No, pero la otra vez leía un artículo que servía como medicamento, tal vez no es tan mala como la pintan en la escuela.

\- No sé si un artículo de internet sea tan cierto, pero… - hizo una pausa el rubio - ¿Entonces quieres probarla? – No sabía que iba a pasar ¿en qué se estaban metiendo?

-Sí, pero – miró al rubio sonriendo – No solo ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad, Tsukki?

\- En realidad, no – mentía, de hecho ahora tenía mucha curiosidad – Solo quiero salir de este problema.

\- No creo que podamos fumarla, pero mira ese enlace – Cuatro ojos vio donde se dirigía el dedo de su amigo, en la pantalla se veía en letras azules un artículo de la búsqueda y el título decía "Cómo hacer brownie de marihuana"

\- No tenía idea que se podía comer – dice sorprendido Tsukishima. Apretó el link y apareció una sencilla receta con fotos incluidas para cocinar. Ambos empezaron a darle un vistazo, no era mala solución – Hm… no se ve difícil – Al parecer el rubio tenía los ingredientes en su cocina, cosa que no perderían tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Tsukki?

Quién podría adivinar que esto llevaría a cosas mucho más problemáticas que encontrarse droga en la calle.

Habían hecho la receta, habían puesto la yerba, la habían horneado, habían comido, pero todavía no pasaba nada. Definitivamente, pensaron ambos, que algo salió mal, o que a lo mejor lo que encontraron no era yerba. Se habían quedado en la habitación del rubio, viendo una serie cualquiera del programa de Netflix, se llamaba "Mad Men" se trataba sobre la publicidad de los años 50. Bastante entretenida, a pesar que los chicos sentían un poco de decepción por el tema del brownie.

\- ¿Crees que lo hicimos mal, Tsukki?

\- Pero si hicimos lo que exactamente decía la receta – se quedó pensando el más alto – ¿No será que había que poner más?

\- Pero si pusimos toda la bolsa, de hecho había más yerba que masa – alegaba.

\- No lo sé, entonces fue una farsa, eso no funciona, fue una estupidez desde el principio – Cuatro ojos se había enojado. Perdieron el tiempo para nada, pero de repente, una sensación muy agradable empezaba apoderarse de su espalda, hasta darle un poco de sueño.

\- Tengo ganas de escuchar música, Tsukki ¿puedo conectar la laptop a tu radio? – Al ver a Yamaguchi, de alguna forma lo notó con los ojos un poco más pequeños de lo de costumbre.

\- Haz lo que quieras – El rubio se recostó en su cama quedando viendo el techo ¿ese era su techo cierto? Se veía más grande de lo acostumbrado.

\- Hazme un espacio, a mí también me dio sueño – pedía el otro, que sin respuesta se tiró al colchón.

\- Yamaguchi – La música que había puesto su amigo era muy agradable, se sentía como un pequeño viaje en las nubes.

-¿Dime, Tsukki?

\- Nunca más te hago caso.

\- ¡Pero Tsukki! – Definitivamente sí había resultado.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que el efecto era muy relajante, casi anestésico. La música chocaba con cada muralla de la habitación volteando las mentes de los dos chicos. La cama era un espacio infinito y suave donde sus cuerpos estaban postrados hacia el camino de la sensación y del universo. Era tan extraño, pero tan mágico que sus mentes de a poco se empezaron a nublar, para rendirse totalmente a la música y sus efectos.

Yamaguchi, al darse cuenta de su estado, sus ojos lentamente se fijaban en la otra corporalidad que lo acompañaban en esa cama, al parecer Tsukishima se estaba durmiendo. Aunque los dos eran hombres, o mejor dicho hombres en formación, se notaba en seguida quién tenía una complexión mucho más portentosa. Yamaguchi era mucho más flaquito que su amigo, y un poco más bajo, nunca tanto como algunos de sus compañeros del club de voleibol, pero aun así a veces estando al lado de Kei no se sentía la gran cosa, pensando esto, seguía observándolo lentamente. Su compañero se había desabotonado un poco la camisa dejando un poco sus clavículas a la vista, el moreno se había quedado un rato viéndolas, es que en verdad nunca se había dado cuenta que esa parte del cuerpo fuera tan linda, le daban ganas de tocarlas. Eran suaves, pero huesudas, una rara combinación.

\- ¿Por qué me estás tocando las clavículas? – Yamaguchi tuvo que salir de su trance, sin querer queriendo no se dio cuenta de su impulsividad en ese estado.

\- ¡Tsukki, lo siento! – Y apartó la mano enseguida, pero una risa explosiva proveniente del rubio lo dejó atónito.

\- Me siento muy estúpido con esto – seguía riéndose Kei, mientras posó sus manos en las mejillas del pecoso – Eres un idiota – soltó una carcajada tan de sus entrañas que el más bajito no dudo en reír con él, verlo de esa forma era tan extraño, pero a la vez tan contagioso. Se sentía tan cálido el ambiente, con él, con ellos, solos riéndose de algo tan estúpido, pero quería el moreno estar más cerca, reírse más cerca, su cuerpo le pedía estar más cerca del rubio. Iba a ser peligroso.

\- Tsukki… - sin pensarlo, ni meditarlo, se abalanzo hacia su compañero que todavía reía. Se acercó a su rostro y planto un pequeño beso. Ya no importaba nada, solo la música.

Se quedaron así un rato. Obviamente Tsukishima quedó helado, dejó de reír, pero tampoco tenía ganas de despegarse, realmente, es que en verdad, en este estado ¿qué importaba? Las sensación de ser tocado, de reír, de escuchar era tan distinta a este surrealismo que se habían introducido que daba lo mismo que pasara, pensaba él. Es como cuando estás en sueño, no importa lo que pase, es un sueño. Yamaguchi fue el que se separó, con miedo a la respuesta proveniente, pero en sus ojos se leía un deseo de seguir. Kei se sentía fuera de lugar, él que se estaba besuqueando con su amigo de la infancia no era él, el verdadero definitivamente se hubiera molestado ante la broma estúpida de Yamaguchi y ante cualquier excusa lo hubiera mandado a callar ¿cierto? ¿Pero por qué sigue entonces? Se sentía bien, su compañero y su excesiva ternura al tocar sus labios lo ponía mal. No podía irse, se sentía realmente muy estúpido como para hacer algo. Yamaguchi estaba tan en las nubes que ya se estaba olvidando del espacio, tiempo. De repente, siente la mano del rubio que quería moverlo, pero no sacarlo, sino para ponerlo encima de él. Ambos dejándose llevar siguen besándose uno arriba del otro, y de a poco el roce hace que les suba la temperatura haciendo que de alguna manera bastante torpe se saquen uno a otro la camisa. Piel con piel, siguen, pero también las hormonas empiezan a revolotear la habitación, exigiendo y demandando más toqueteos por aquí, por allá, hasta que Tadashi, totalmente en otro mundo, le baja la cremallera a su amigo, removiendo hacia abajo su ropa interior para toquetear el miembro ya endurecido. Acto seguido, Tsukishima, también en un mundo lejano, hace lo mismo con su compañero, le baja sus pantalones y masajea la entrepierna lentamente del pecoso. Ambos quieren hacer lo mismo, pero como todo jovencito, solo hacen lo que el instinto pide, nada de tecnicismo o experiencia, pura impulsividad. Muchos besos y caricias debajo del ombligo continúan, cada vez más profundas, más húmedas, más desesperadas de conseguir placer.

\- Tsukki… – pequeños suspiros se van directo a las orejas del rubio, encendiendo aún más el movimiento de su mano.

\- Silencio… - No era que le molestase, pero le avergonzaba bastante escuchar su nombre, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al final.

Tal vez porque fueran amigos de hace tanto tiempo, o porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la sincronía llegó adentro de sus pantalones, manchándose al mismo tiempo y a la vez la conciencia, o la poca que quedaba. Tadashi se había agarrado del cabello del otro al sentir tanto el clímax, definitivamente eso no se siente masturbándose solo en casa. Tsukishima, quedó muerto, no sabía que había pasado, su cabeza había explotado un momento y volvió de a poco reestructurarse ante la situación. Al ponerse uno al lado del otro, sus manos se rozaban, buscando el contacto con uno y otro.

\- Todo es tu culpa, Yamaguchi.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima, me gustaría leer sus impresiones 3**


End file.
